


One tulip, one kiss

by CATHARSlS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CATHARSlS/pseuds/CATHARSlS
Summary: Tous les matins, en partant à la fac, Akaashi passe devant une boutique de fleurs à l'odeur parfumées. Et tous les matins, le sourire du fleuriste lui met un peu de baume au cœur.Ce matin, c'est décidé, il prendra son courage à deux mains.





	One tulip, one kiss

**One tulip, one kiss**

 

 **Fandom** : Haikyuu !!

 **Paring** : Bokuto/Akaashi, Iwaizumi/Oikawa

 **Genre** : Univers Alternatif

 **Taille** : 6358

Débutée le 06/09/2018.

Terminée le 09/08/2018.

**Résumé** :

Tous les matins, en partant à la fac, Akaashi passe devant une boutique de fleurs à l'odeur parfumées. Et tous les matins, le sourire du fleuriste lui met un peu de baume au cœur.

Ce matin, c'est décidé, il prendra son courage à deux mains.

 

**One Shot.**

 

En claquant la porte de chez lui, Keiji eut l'impression que les oiseaux étaient plus bruyants qu'à l'ordinaire. Le ciel était clair, chose rare en cette saison, et l'air semblait s’être légèrement réchauffé, surtout s'il le comparait aux vagues de froid qui avaient secoué la ville la semaine précédente. Le brun tourna deux fois la clé dans la serrure, vérifiant qu'elle était bien verrouillée, puis tourna les talons et enfila les deux bretelles de son sac à dos sur ses épaules.

 

Jusqu'à sa fac, il n'avait que vingt petites minutes de marche, ce qui n'était pas beaucoup lorsqu'il le comparait à plusieurs de ses connaissances : Oikawa par exemple devait chaque jour passer plus d'une heure et demi dans les transports en commun, et il ne manquait jamais une occasion de s'en plaindre.

 

Accélérant le pas, il lança un coup d’œil en direction de sa montre et put constater que décidément, il avait trop dormi. Akaashi n'aimait pas arriver en retard lorsqu'il avait cours en amphithéâtre : il y avait beaucoup de monde – toute sa promotion se réunissait lors de ces derniers – et les portes se trouvaient la plupart du temps en bas de la salle, près du bureau où le professeur faisait son cours. Et il n'aimait vraiment pas attirer l'attention. Donc, pour éviter d'avoir à subir ce moment, il accéléra encore davantage, commençant à trottiner en resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou.

 

Son téléphone vibra dans la poche de son jean, et lorsqu'il réussit à l'attraper sans ralentir son rythme, Keiji ne fut même pas étonné de constater que le message venait d'Oikawa.

 

 **Oikawa [07H45]** : Kei-chan !! Je viens d'arriver, et tu n'étais pas devant l’arrêt de bus ! J'espère que tu n'es pas parti sans moi, sinon j'enverrai Iwa-chan me venger !

 

Il soupira, regarda devant lui, puis baissa de nouveau les yeux sur l'écran.

 

 **Akaashi [07H45] :** Pardon, mon réveil n'avait plus de batterie.

 

 **Akaashi [07H45] :** Et je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais Iwaizumi-san ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Il n'est comme ça qu'avec toi, et c'est parce que la plupart du temps, tu le mérites bien.

 

 **Oikawa [07H46] :** Tu es tellement méchant par message, Kei-chan...

 

 **Oikawa [07H46] :** Dans tous les cas, dépêche toi ou tu vas te faire gronder ;P Ukai-chan n'aime pas qu'on arrive en retard

 

 **Akaashi [07H47] :** Il déteste que toi, tu arrives en retard. Et c'est pas étonnant si tu continues de l'appeler Ukai-chan devant tout le monde...

 

Soudain, il manqua de renverser une femme et l'évita in extremis. Du coin de l’œil, il aperçut ses longs cheveux noirs s'échapper de son écharpe alors qu'elle courait dans la direction inverse, et entendit vaguement sa voix s'exclamer : _Pardon !_

 

Soupirant, il rangea son téléphone afin d'éviter une catastrophe, et le laissa vibrer librement dans sa poche. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait arriver plus vite à la fac, et rien de ce qu'Oikawa aurait plus lui dire n'avait d'importance, de toute façon.

 

Et peu importe comment on voyait les choses, il y avait vraiment peu de chance pour qu'il arrive à l'heure aujourd'hui.

 

C'est en se basant sur cette pensée qu'il ralentit légèrement le pas, au coin d'une rue. Keiji finit par s’arrêter complètement, reprit sa respiration, tapota ses joues pour être sûr qu'elles étaient bien aussi rouges qu'il le pensait, puis remit ses vêtements en place afin de ne pas avoir l'air trop débraillé. Tant pis, cela allait faire l'affaire.

 

Il prit une grande inspiration, puis s'engagea dans la rue principale.

 

Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure, et de nombreux étudiants l'empruntait afin de rejoindre la fac qui se trouvait tout au bout.

 

Ce fut d'un pas légèrement raide que Keiji passa devant le fleuriste, alors que l'un des employés disposait les plantes qui supportaient le froid devant la boutique. Discrètement, il lança un coup d’œil dans sa direction, et sursauta en constatant que ce dernier était déjà en train de le fixer.

 

L'homme lui offrit un sourire – un grand sourire sincère, avec toutes les dents et qui remontait jusqu'à ses yeux –, déposa la plante devant lui, puis lui offrit un petit geste de la main. Ses cheveux étaient encore une fois perchés sur sa tête avec du gel, et ses vêtements, si criards, s'accordaient parfaitement avec les fleurs colorées de l'autre coté de la vitrine.

 

Le brun sentit ses joues s'échauffer légèrement, son cœur se gonfler agréablement, et alors qu'il s’apprêtait à lui retourner son sourire, une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela à quel point son visage devenait étrange lorsqu'il étirait ses lèvres. À la place, il se contenta donc de hocher poliment la tête puis accéléra le pas en fixant ses yeux sur ses chaussures.

 

_Imbécile. Imbécile._

 

Non seulement il allait être en retard, mais en plus aujourd'hui encore il n'avait pas réussi à lui parler. Ou même à lui sourire. Ce dernier devait vraiment le prendre pour un petit con prétentieux.

 

 **Oikawa [08H01]** : Kei-chan va se faire grondeeeer

 

**XXX**

 

– Et moi qui pensait avoir enfin réussi à te greffer une paire de couille.

 

La fille d'à coté écarquilla les yeux et décala légèrement sa chaise. Oikawa, lui, se contenta d'inspirer bruyamment sa boisson par le biais de sa paille en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

 

– Oikawa, tu es gênant, lui répondit Keiji avec son habituel air impassible.

 

Même si à l’intérieur, il s'excusa platement auprès de cette pauvre fille qui n'allait très certainement plus jamais voir son idole de la même façon à présent.

 

– Je suis peut-être gênant, mais toi tu es une poule mouillée.

 

Il mordilla le bout de sa paille.

 

– Ça va faire des semaines que t'es à fond sur ton petit fleuriste –

 

– _Pas si fort._

 

– Et t'as toujours pas réussi à lui adresser deux mots. Franchement, c'est bien dommage qu'on rentre pas ensemble parce que je t'aurai botté les fesses jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

 

Keiji se mordit la lèvre et croqua dans son sandwich.

 

– Ça va faire des années qu'on se connaît, et ton intérêt envers les autres à toujours été nul : t'es dans ton monde, et c'est encore pire depuis l'accident.

 

Il sursauta légèrement. Peut-être Oikawa était-il vraiment énervé pour oser lui parler de ça ?

 

– Au collège, j'ai presque du te forcer à devenir ami avec moi.

 

– Tu _m'as_ forcé.

 

– Donc, tu comprends bien mon énervement à te voir tourner en rond comme un poisson dans un bocal alors que tu pourrais tout simplement aller le voir et lui rouler un patin. _Je_ _suis_ la drama queen des histoires compliquées, pas toi.

 

Il mordit à son tour dans son sandwich, mâcha, avala, puis s'exclama :

 

– Si dans deux semaines tu n'as toujours pas été lui parler, je lui écris un poème absolument horrible et honteux et je lui envoie de ta part.

 

Akaashi manqua de s'étouffer.

 

– Pardon ?

 

– T'as très bien entendu. Je te laisserai pas terminer l'année encore une fois célibataire, c'est hors de question.

 

Oikawa était toujours si – _si irritant_.

 

– Mêle toi de tes fesses. Tu devrais pas régler tes problèmes avec Iwaizumi-san plutôt que de te préoccuper de mes histoires ? Si je t'en ai parlé, c'est juste pour que tu arrêtes de me harceler à ce sujet.

 

– Ça, c'est un coup bas, Kei-chan. Iwa-chan et moi sommes un couple d'enfer et bien portant, je te remercie.

 

– Hier encore tu ne te plaignais pas du fait qu'il passait son temps avec une fille de notre âge ?

 

– C'est du passé. Je veux dire, regarde _ça_.

 

Il se pointa lui même du doigt.

 

– Aucune fille ne pourrait rivaliser.

 

Keiji se contenta de répondre un vague _hum hum_ , puis se concentra sur son sandwich.

 

– Mince, jura soudain le châtain. Je vais être à la bourre.

 

Il enfourna le reste de son repas dans sa bouche, se leva en catastrophe, puis regarda Akaashi avec un sourire qui en disait long.

 

– Deux semaines, Kei-chan. Et j'ai une très bonne mémoire. Bonne chance.

 

Et la seule chose qui l’empêcha de lui lancer son verre en pleine figure, ce fut sa bonne éducation.

 

**XXX**

 

Lorsque Keiji sortit de cours le soir même, il commençait à faire sombre et une pluie battante inondait les rues. Des gens se bousculaient dans les couloirs, criant, riant, et si se maudit d'avoir oublié ses écouteurs sous la précipitation du matin. Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas pensé à prendre un parapluie non plus, car outre le fait la météo n'avait rien annoncé de tel lorsqu'il s'était levé, il avait tout juste eu le temps de se brosser les dents.

 

Il lâcha un soupir résigné, regarda les autres élèves aller s’abriter sous les arrêts de bus ou sortir leurs parapluies, puis plaça son sac au dessus de sa tête et commença à courir. Il allait faire des pauses et s'abriter un temps là où il le pourrait, mais en attendant il ne voulait pas attendre que la pluie passe aux cotés des autres élèves.

 

Peu à peu, l'eau commença à passer à travers le tissu de son sac à dos, et il grimaça en pensant à ses cours qui allaient finir complètement trempés, puis sentit des gouttes glisser le long de ses bras. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas pu prendre son ordinateur portable, car il ne donnerait pas cher de son état à l'heure actuelle.

 

Bien trop rapidement, son cœur se serra sous sa respiration erratique et un point de coté enserra son estomac, le faisant grimacer. Il fallait qu'il s’arrête quelques instants, au moins pour regarder la pluie diminuer d'intensité, car à ce train là il allait attraper la mort avant d'avoir atteint son appartement.

 

Il fut sur le point de faire halte sous une petite alcôve, quand soudain une voix le fit sursauter.

 

– Monsieur !

 

Il s’arrêta immédiatement, sans même savoir pourquoi, puis tourna la tête dans la direction d'où venait...

 

Keiji hoqueta de surprise. À sa droite, à l’abri sous la petite pergola devant la boutique, son fleuriste le regardait avec un grand sourire. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'était arrêté, ce dernier lui fit signe de s'approcher.

 

Ses yeux avaient une couleur étrange, et ses pupilles étaient écarquillés, lui donnant l'air d'un hibou. D'un beau hibou.

 

Le brun regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, constata avec panique qu'il était complètement seul, puis se retourna à nouveau vers l'homme en sentant ses jambes trembler.

 

– Venez vous abriter ! lui cria t-il.

 

La bouche grande ouverte, les bras ballants, tenant seulement ses affaires d'une main molle, Keiji finit par se faire littéralement inonder par la pluie qui venait de redoubler d’intensité. Tout son corps s'était figé, et il ne put que regarder l'homme sans bouger, les yeux fixés sur son air avenant et son doux sourire. Même sous ce torrent, les fleurs à l’intérieur lui semblèrent lumineuses et bénies d'une senteur inégalable. Il avait tant envie de s'avancer, d'aller se réfugier sous cet abri avec lui – _dans ses bras_ –, d'éviter enfin la pluie qu'il sentait refroidir sa peau.

 

Puis soudain, ce dernier fit un pas vers lui, et Akaashi paniqua complètement. Après qu'un hoquet de surprise eut passé ses lèvres, il tourna rapidement les talons, sa tête se vidant entièrement, replaça son sac sur son dos, puis s'enfuit à toute vitesse en direction de chez lui.

 

_Imbécile. Imbécile._

 

**XXX**

 

Quelques mois après son entrée au lycée, les parents d'Akaashi étaient morts. Un accident de voiture aussi violent que brutal leur avait ôté la vie du jour au lendemain, et le brun s'en souvenait encore comme si c'était hier. Ou tout du moins, de ce qu'il avait ressenti, car en vérité les actions devenaient de plus en plus floues au fil des jours.

 

L'appel sur son téléphone. Le choc. Les pleurs de sa tante. Le trou noir de l’hôpital. L'immense vide qui l'avait habité pendant des semaines après ça.

 

Même Oikawa n'avait pas été capable de ranimer une once de flamme dans ses yeux, et Keiji ne parvenait plus à se souvenirs de ce qu'il avait fait pendant tous ces mois.

 

Alors, peut-être bien qu'au fond il le comprenait un peu. Oikawa était un chieur de première, qui passait son temps à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas et à casser les pieds de toutes les personnes de son entourage – donc, d'Iwaizumi-san et de lui, de préférence, car ils étaient tous deux les seuls qui pouvaient le supporter plus de quelques heures –. Mais de la même façon, Oikawa était quelqu'un qui savait prendre soin de se proches, et Keiji n'était pas assez insensible pour ne pas remarquer à quel point le châtain tenait à lui bien plus qu'il ne le laissait sous entendre. Son ami s’inquiétait pour lui – cela avait toujours été le cas, même avant l'accident –, et Tooru avait toujours été une personne de parole, qui faisait tout ce qu'il fallait pour aider ses proches. Même avec son air intouchable qui ne se préoccupait que de choses futiles, il savait bien qu'au fond, il désirait ardemment que Keiji trouve le courage d'aller parler au fleuriste, la seule personne qui ait attiré son regard depuis des années.

 

Mais pour le moment, il était une vraie mauviette.

 

– Je te le fais pas dire.

 

– Tu ne lis pas dans les pensées Oikawa, alors tais toi.

 

– Non, mais en tout cas c'est ce que moi, je pensais. Alors je me réponds. _Tu es une mauviette._

 

Keiji soupira et Iwaizumi attrapa l'oreille du châtain.

 

– Laisse le tranquille, trashykawa. T'es pas le mieux placé pour lui donner des leçons de courage, je te rappelle.

 

Ce dernier gémit quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à _Iwa-chan aaaaaie_ , et Keiji soupira en se disant qu'au fond, il n'avait sans doute pas tout à fait tord.

 

Il avait voulu lui parler – pendant environ une seconde et demi – mais presque aussitôt ses jambes en avait décidé autrement et il s'était retrouvé chez lui.

 

– Moi, tu sais, gémit Oikawa en se tenant l'oreille, je veux juste qu'il soit heureux. Enfin, sexuellement parlant je veux dire parce que – _mais aie_  ! Arrêtez de me faire mal ! Kei-chan, je pensais que t'étais plus du genre pacifique !

 

– Je le suis, mais uniquement lorsque tu laisses ma vie se – sexuelle en dehors de tout ça.

 

Le châtain haussa un sourcil.

 

– Est-ce que tu viens juste de beg –

 

– Non.

 

– Je suis pratiquement sûr que tu –

 

– Non.

 

– Oikawa, ferme la.

 

Iwaizumi soupira, puis se tourna vers Keiji.

 

– Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas aller lui parler, tu ne le fais pas. Ce n'est pas lui qui choisira, lui assura t-il en pointant son copain du doigt, je peux te l'assurer.

 

Keiji lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant. Le brun lui avait toujours paru si mature – évidemment, lorsqu'on faisait la comparaison avec Oikawa, la différence était flagrante – et alors même que ce dernier ne possédait qu'un an de plus qu'eux, Akaashi n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à l'appeler tout simplement 'Iwaizumi'.

 

– Ce que j'en dis de toute façon..., murmura Oikawa.

 

 _Lui parler._ Cela ne devait pas, en théorie, être si compliqué. Il devait simplement s’arrêter devant la boutique, lui retourner son sourire – en évitant de penser au fait que le sien était réellement étrange – puis lui demander son nom.

 

Rien de plus facile.

 

Enfin, en théorie.

 

**XXX**

 

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Keiji ne fit pas le moindre progrès dans les jours qui suivirent. Chaque fois qu'il passait devant la boutique, il n'osait y jeter qu'un vague regard avant d’accélérer le pas en se traitant de tous les noms – et bizarrement, la voix dans sa tête avait la même intonation que celle d'Oikawa –. Plus il fuyait, plus il sentait que le sourire de son fleuriste déclinait légèrement.

 

_Bientôt, il ne me regardera même plus._

 

_En même temps, pourquoi le ferait-il ?_

 

Akaashi papillonna des yeux devant son miroir, puis prit une grande inspiration. Son regard se fixa sur son visage, ses joues, ses pommettes, sa peau laiteuse, et ses yeux en amande.

 

Il pinça les lèvres.

 

De l’extérieur, le brun semblait être une personne pleine de promesse : il n'était pas dégueu à regarder – loin de là, même –, et son air calme lui donnait un coté mature que sans doute beaucoup de personne devait trouver attirant. Et c'était bien ça le problème : en se basant sur son apparence, Keiji avait l'air d’être parfait. Sérieux, calme, beau. Exemplaire. Irréprochable. Mais il ne l'était pas. Il était un humain, avec ses qualités et ses défauts, et bien souvent les autres étaient déçus lorsqu'ils commençaient à le connaître un peu mieux. Car oui, il lui arrivait de s'énerver, de se sentir triste, de ne pas avoir réponse à tout : et ça, peu de monde arrivait à le comprendre.

 

Encore une fois, Oikawa avait été le seul à ne pas le laisser tomber après lui avoir parlé pour la première fois.

 

Il soupira, tapota ses joues pour se réveiller davantage, puis tourna les talons.

 

De toute façon, s'il retournait le problème, les tords étaient partagés de son coté : pour l'instant, la seule chose – non, ce n’était pas la seule, mais il devait bien admettre que cela y avait beaucoup contribué – qui l'avait attiré chez son inconnu avait été son sourire adorable et sincère.

 

Il sortit de sa salle de bain, pria quelques secondes devant l'autel de ses parents, puis enfila son manteau dans l'entrée.

 

Haleine fraîche, teint pas trop mal, peu ou presque pas de cernes.

 

Aujourd'hui, il devait essayer. Même si son fleuriste finissait par être déçu. Même s'il lui disait d'éviter de revenir.

 

Il fallait qu'il essaye.

 

**XXX**

 

 **Oikawa [07H12] :** Ça va faire deux semaines, Kei-chan !

 

 **Oikawa [07H12] :** J'ai préparé un magnifique poème pour l'occasion, et je peux t'assurer que l'enveloppe sent bon le parfum lol

 

 **Oikawa [07H14] :** Iwa-chan a tenté de la déchirer pour t'aider, mais j'en avais fait 2 (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞

 

 **Oikawa [07H14] :** Il a déchiré ma liste de course du coup lololol

 

 **Oikawa [07H15] :** J'attends tes remerciements éternels quand il te tombera dans les bras sous l'effet de mes magnifiques rimes

 

 **Oikawa [07H16] :** ''Dans la vie, il y a des choses qui ne se contrôle pas, mon cœur fait boum boum pour toi''

 

 **Oikawa [07H17] :** Il va adorer

 

 **Oikawa [07H17] :** Vive moi

 

**XXX**

 

Il était parti avec trente minutes d'avance.

 

D'un pas assuré, il avançait dans les rues, marmonnant encore et encore dans sa barbe ce qu'il devait faire et dire – depuis des semaines qu'il le fuyait, le brun avait tout de même eu assez de temps pour préparer un plan d'action, et de le répéter devant son miroir –.

 

Ce n'était pas compliqué. Rien d'infaisable.

 

Se souvenant tout à coup qu'il valait mieux éviter de se pointer devant lui complètement essoufflé et plein de sueur – il avait pris deux douches en partant, au cas où –, Keiji ralentit légèrement et reprit son souffle. Il se trouvait au coin de la rue, et il sentait sa nervosité exploser les records, faisant trembler ses jambes.

 

Il se cacha sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, puis inspira un grand coup.

 

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

 

Keiji s'engagea dans la grande rue commerçante, la tête basse, puis lorsqu'il passa à quelques mètres de la boutique, s’arrêta et fixa toutes les fleurs.

 

Il était là, de dos, son tablier coloré attaché autour de ses hanches. Le brun eut l'impression qu'il arrosait les plantes à l'aide de son petit brumisateur, mais il n'y connaissait pas grand chose alors cela aurait très bien put être des engrais.

 

Un pas, puis deux, et Keiji s’avança doucement vers lui, la main crispée autour de la brettelle de son sac à dos. Son dos était bien plus large que le sien, et malgré le fait qu'il se trouvait accroupi, le brun pouvait déjà deviner qu'il possédait quelques bons centimètres de plus que lui. Ses cheveux avaient toujours cette couleur étrange qui avait attiré son regard la première fois, et...

 

Il se leva et se retourna vers lui.

 

Akaashi s’arrêta immédiatement.

 

Leur yeux se croisèrent.

 

Le brun eut l'impression d'étouffer.

 

Puis le fleuriste lui offrit l'un de ses magnifiques sourires et il se sentit fondre comme de la glace au soleil.

 

– Bonjour !

 

Un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Comme il l'avait remarqué la dernière fois, sa voix aussi était agréable à entendre.

 

_Aller, force toi._

 

Il déglutit.

 

– Bo – bonjour.

 

_Fais un effort, merde !_

 

– Je – bonjour.

 

Il l'avait dit deux fois. _Imbécile_. _Imbécile_.

 

Mais cela ne sembla pas le perturber plus que cela.

 

– Vous désirez quelque chose ? Des renseignements peut-être ?

 

– Bokuto ! Ramène ton cul par ici ! Il est dégueu ton dernier bouquet, sérieux c'est quoi ce machin ?

 

La voix venant de l'intérieur – de l'arrière boutique même – du magasin le fit sursauter.

 

– Kuroo, tais toi deux secondes, tu veux ? lui hurla t-il en retour. Je suis avec un client.

 

Il reposa de nouveau ses yeux sur lui mais Keiji fit un pas en arrière, à deux doigts de repartir en courant.

 

Un client, oui. C'était ce qu'il devait être. C'était ce qu'il avait décidé d’être.

 

_Et moi qui pensait avoir enfin réussi à te greffer une paire de couille._

 

Il déglutit.

 

– Je voulais, euh, une fleur ?

 

Et bien malgré lui, il avait l’air de ne pas savoir _du tout_ ce qu'il voulait. Soudain, il réalisa quelque chose.

 

– Bokuto... san ? demanda t-il en tournant la tête sur le coté.

 

Ce dernier sembla étonné, puis son sourire s’élargit encore davantage.

 

– Oui ? Bokuto Kotaro, enchanté. Une fleur, donc ?

 

Il rit.

 

– En même temps, j'aurai pu difficilement vous trouver autre chose : il n'y a que ça, ici.

 

_Son rire. Son rire._

 

Il sentit lui même ses lèvres frémir.

 

– Venez, entrez.

 

Il s'écarta pour le laisser passer, lui montrant la porte, et Akaashi papillonna des yeux. _Entrer, oui bien sûr._ Il prit son courage à deux mains et passa l'embrasure.

 

Et presque aussitôt, il ne put s’empêcher de penser : _j'avais raison_. L'odeur à l'intérieur de la boutique était incroyablement forte, enivrante au possible : elle lui monta presque immédiatement à la tête si bien qu'il s’arrêta au milieu et regarda autour de lui avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

 

Bokuto évoluait dans l'espace avec habitude, n’effleurant à aucun moment les magnifiques plantes qui tombaient de tous les cotés : il y en avait partout, au sol, au plafond, aux murs. Même sur le petit bureau qui se trouvait dans le fond, à quelques pas de la porte derrière laquelle devait se trouver ce fameux Kuroo.

 

En surprenant son regard, Bokuto lui offrit un petit sourire mutin, s'appuya sur le dit bureau, et Keiji sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement. Ses bras étaient musclés – très musclés même –, et il se demanda comment il avait pu obtenir un résultat pareil. Certainement pas en déplaçant des pots. Il détourna les yeux et tomba presque aussitôt sur un vase rempli de magnifiques fleurs.

 

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

 

Presque aussitôt, il regretta d'avoir posé la question, étalant ainsi son manque de connaissance flagrant sur ce sujet. Les seules qu'il arrivait à reconnaître étaient les roses et les tournesols. Pas très glorieux.

 

Mais il ne rit pas et s'approcha doucement de Keiji pour regarder par dessus son épaule.

 

– Des tulipes. Normalement, il n'y en a pas en cette saison, mais le patron en fait pousser chez elle et celles-ci sont particulièrement belles.

 

 _Trop près, trop près, bien trop près._ Il pouvait sentir sa respiration arriver directement dans le col de son manteau.

 

– Vous avez une idée précise de ce que vous désirez ? C'est pour offrir ? Ou pour vous peut-être ?

 

Il secoua la tête, se décala d'un pas, et cessa de se mordre la lèvre.

 

– Pour offrir, oui. Pour quelqu'un. Enfin, pas pour moi, oui, je –

 

Mortifié. Il était mortifié.

 

– Et je ne sais pas trop quoi prendre, termina t-il dans un même souffle.

 

Bokuto cligna des yeux, eut l'air d'analyser chaque centimètre du visage de Keiji, puis balaya la pièce du regard. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, semblant soudain songeur, .

 

– Et bien, si les tulipes vous ont tapé dans l’œil, je ne peux que vous les conseiller. Ça a une signification de promesse, et en avoir de si belles en cette saison fera forcément plaisir à la personne qui les recevra.

 

– Oh.

 

Keiji baissa de nouveau les yeux sur le vase. Effectivement, elles étaient vraiment belles. Et il y en avait une, au milieu, qui avait une couleur particulièrement...

 

– Je pourrais avoir celle-ci ? demanda t-il en la pointant du doigt.

 

– Évidemment. Très bon choix, dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

 

Il passa devant lui, l'effleurant avec son épaule, puis s’accroupit afin de récupérer la tulipe avec une délicatesse qui offrit un contraste particulier entre ses gestes et la masse de son grand corps.

 

Une fois la fleur dans sa main, il retourna derrière son bureau, coupa le bout avec un sécateur, l'emballa dans un papier transparent, puis releva la tête.

 

– Voulez vous une carte ? Pour marquer un petit mot ?

 

Akaashi ouvrit la bouche.

 

_Un petit mot ?_

 

– Lorsque les gens achètent des fleurs, ils en profitent pour faire passer quelque chose. Un anniversaire, un vœux de rétablissement, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.

 

_Faire passer quelque chose ?_

 

– Hum, oui s'il vous plaît.

 

Il lui en proposa plusieurs, et le brun en pointa une au hasard. Une fois dans sa main, il sortit un stylo de son sac puis hésita un instant.

 

_J'arrive pas à croire que je m’apprête à faire ça._

 

Si Oikawa le voyait, il revêtirait sûrement un habit de pompom girl et crierait son prénom pour l'encourager.

 

Il écrivit quelque chose, puis rangea son stylo.

 

– Je vais l’agrafer au papier, lui dit-il en tendant la main dans sa direction.

 

Et le brun n'eut même pas le temps de se dire que finalement, c'était réellement un idée de merde, que la carte se trouvait déjà dans les mains de Bokuto. Il n'y jeta même pas un regard en effectuant son travail, mais cela n’empêcha pas le cœur de Keiji de battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

 

– Tenez ! lui sourit-il en lui tendant la tulipe. Je suis persuadé que la personne à qui vous allez l'offrir sera heureuse.

 

– Hum.

 

Il la prit timidement, paya ce qui était indiqué sur le lecteur, puis baissa la tête. Ses chaussures semblaient soudain être d'un intérêt surprenant.

 

– Monsieur ?

 

_Kei-chan, tu ne peux pas te dégonfler maintenant ! C'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé !_

 

Et pourquoi la voix d'Oikawa devait-elle être toujours si irritante ?

 

– Vous désirez autre chose ? Je peux peut-être –

 

Il prit une grande inspiration, posa la fleur sur le bureau, faisant bien attention à ne pas croiser son regard, tourna les talons, puis sortit de la boutique presque en courant.

 

_« Merci beaucoup._

_Akaashi Keiji. »_

 

**XXX**

 

– T'aurais dû lui filer ton numéro, bon sang !

 

– Mais c'est pas possible t'es jamais content toi, grogna Iwaizumi.

 

Akaashi ne put qu'acquiescer mentalement.

 

– A la base, tu voulais pas qu'il aille simplement lui parler ? C'est ce qu'il a fait, et même plus, alors arrête de te plaindre.

 

Oikawa fit la moue.

 

– Mais il lui a laissé un mot avec merci beaucoup. _Merci beaucoup_ , Iwa-chan. C'est pas demain la veille qu'il se fera enfin –

 

– Ne songe même pas à terminer cette phrase.

 

– Kei-chan, ne te méprends pas : je suis fier de toi. Tu es rentré dans cette boutique, et tu lui as offert une fleur ! C'est super chou.

 

_Je lui ai offert une fleur._

 

– Putain de merde.

 

– Kei-chan ? s'offusqua le châtain.

 

– Tu vois, t'as fini par le casser, remarqua Iwaizumi en finissant son verre d'eau.

 

– J'ai rien fait du tout ! C'est son fleuriste qui l'a endommagé comme ça !

 

Il se retourna vers lui avec une mine inquiète.

 

– Tu te sens bien ?

 

Keiji grogna.

 

– Je sais que je ne dis pas souvent d'injure, mais quand même...

 

– Non, c'est pas que tu n'en dis pas souvent : _tu n'en dis jamais_. Tu es ma maman spirituelle – enfin presque, parce que soyons clair je ne me soucis pas de la vie sexuelle de ma mère, ah beurk non c'est quoi cette image –, et je ne pourrais pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'es plus là pour me reprendre sur mon langage.

 

– T'exagères pas un peu là...

 

– Normalement, je serais sans doute entièrement d'accord avec toi, continua Iwaizumi, mais là... _Putain de merde_? C'est assez affolant.

 

Keiji se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter des amis pareils.

 

– D'accord. Je suis désolé. Je ne le redirais plus.

 

– Bien, déclarèrent-ils en même temps avec des airs satisfaits.

 

Oikawa planta ses baguettes dans son bol plein de riz.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, le silence lui sembla de trop.

 

– Donc, si je résume, commença t-il, tu as réussi à lui parler, à entrer dans le magasin, à ne pas t'enfuir au bout de quelques phrases, et, cerise sur le gâteau, tu as acheté une fleur pour la lui offrir. C'est vraiment trop mignon.

 

– Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui. Bon boulot.

 

Bon boulot peut-être, mais en attendant Keiji devait repasser devant le fleuriste le soir même, et s'il arrivait à ne pas taper un sprint jusqu'à son appartement cela tiendrait du miracle.

 

– Je suis censé faire quoi, maintenant ? demanda t-il en reposant ses baguettes sur le bord de son plateau.

 

Oikawa haussa un sourcil.

 

– Je savais qu'il fallait qu'on en parle. Et bien tu vois une fois que –

 

– Trashykawa, je crois qu'il ne faisait absolument pas allusion à ça.

 

– Oh.

 

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté.

 

– Je me disais aussi.

 

Il se racla la gorge.

 

– Bon, donc tu veux initier un nouveau contact ? Aller lui parler encore une fois ? Et accessoirement lui demander son numéro de téléphone afin de, par la suite, lui envoyer quelques nudes et – aie ! Iwa-chan !

 

– Tu peux pas être sérieux deux secondes ?

 

– Si, pardon, je peux. Hum, alors ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? Retourner le voir ce soir ? Ou fuir jusqu'à la fin de ta vie en passant par la gare ?

 

– Ah, oui, je peux passer par la gare, c'est vrai, marmonna t-il.

 

– Kei-chan, c'était pas une invitation à la fuite.

 

Akaashi l'ignora.

 

– Et moi qui pensait qu'on avait fait des progrès, soupira le châtain.

 

**XXX**

 

Et comme prévu, Keiji fuit lamentablement. Par la gare. Même si ce trajet lui prenait trente minutes de plus, soit cinquante en tout. Il ne repassa pas devant le fleuriste pendant plus d'une semaine, supportant les remarques et les menaces d'Oikawa – grâce au ciel, Iwaizumi avait trouvé l'enveloppe et l'avait brûlé devant ses yeux sous ses cries indignés –, ainsi que son sentiment de culpabilité mal placé.

 

Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il y retourne, qu'il arrête d’être un trouillard. Que pouvait-il arriver de pire, de toute façon ? Même s'il lui disait d'un air gêné qu'Akaashi n'était pas son genre – parce qu'après tout, ils étaient deux hommes et les choses n'étaient pas si simple dans ces cas là – alors voilà, ça serait tout. Pas son genre, très bien, il passerait à autre chose.

 

Mais il devait retourner lui parler.

 

Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait actuellement là, caché derrière le mur du coin de la rue, à guetter le bon moment pour sortir et aller _enfin lui parler_.

 

Il pas en avant, un pas en arrière, un regard étrange venu d'une passante qui fronça les sourcils, puis il trouva enfin le courage de se diriger vers le magasin. Très, très lentement.

 

Bien heureusement, il ne commençait pas avant midi aujourd'hui, si bien qu'il avait _tout le temps_ nécessaire. Et surtout celui de se planquer derrière des panneaux et des gens afin de voir s'il pouvait ou non s'avancer davantage.

 

En clair : vérifier si la voie était libre.

 

Si bien que lorsque l'homme derrière lequel il s'était dissimulé bifurqua brusquement, il se retrouva mis à nu au milieu de la rue, et le regard de Bokuto tomba presque immédiatement sur lui.

 

Et son air morose s'illumina presque aussitôt en un magnifique sourire qui fit flancher le cœur de Keiji.

 

Il retint une nouvelle insulte qui traversa son esprit car après tout, Akaashi Keiji était un garçon bien élevé qui ne disait pas de gros mots. Et qui ne s’enfuyait pas à la moindre occasion. Donc, il inspira un grand coup puis s’avança vers la boutique.

 

– Akaashi-san ! s’exclama t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. Bonjour.

 

_Son sourire. Sa voix._

 

– Bonjour, répondit-il en se félicitant de ne pas sentir sa voix flancher.

 

– Bokuto, putain ! Arrête de replacer ces plantes, elles sont déjà très bien comme elles sont ! Et ramène ton cul pour m'aider à décharger les boites du camion, c'est à ça qu'ils servent tes supers biceps, non ?

 

– Kuroo-kun, peux-tu arrêter de toujours crier comme ça ? Tu effraies les clients.

 

La douce voix féminine qui lui avait répondu fit hausser un sourcil à Akaashi.

 

– Désolé, s'excusa ce dernier en passant une main gênée dans son cou. On doit avoir l'air de sauvage : à chaque fois que tu viens, ça crie dans tous les sens. Pourtant chez un fleuriste c'est censé être calme.

 

Il sursauta.

 

– Je suis désolé, je vous ai tutoyé. Je ne suis pas censé faire ça. Ni vous parler aussi familièrement.

 

Keiji se redressa et s’empressa de répondre :

 

– Le tutoiement c'est bien. Très bien. Et Akaashi tout court aussi. Vous pouvez m'appeler Akaashi. Ou comme vous voulez. Vous pouvez m'appeler comme vous voulez.

 

Il se tassa sur lui même.

 

– Pardon, finit-il d'une petite voix.

 

– Akaashi, donc.

 

Nouveau sourire éblouissant, et Keiji se liquéfia sur place.

 

– Tu viens pour quelque chose ? Un bouquet ? Une plante en pot ? Une nouvelle fleur ? La dernière était très belle, merci beaucoup. Même si...

 

_Nous y voilà._

 

– Tu ne devrais pas faire des choses comme ça. C'est un peu compliqué de savoir comment le prendre. Fin' tu sais, ça porte à confusion, et je voudrais pas penser que...

 

Il se mit à rougir.

 

– Oui, répondit le brun. Oui bien sûr. Vous devez trouver ça bizarre et penser que –

 

– Non ! Non, non. C'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! Je trouve pas ça bizarre ou dérangeant, je voulais juste être sûr que –, enfin c'était juste marqué merci beaucoup alors... ? Merci beaucoup pour quoi au fait ?

 

– Pour les sourires, chuchota Keiji.

 

Ils étaient à présent tous les deux rouge pivoine.

 

– Bo', bouge toi le cul !

 

– Je t'ai demandé d’arrêter de crier !

 

Bokuto baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures.

 

– C'est notre patron, Kiyoko-san. Elle est très douce d'habitude, mais Kuroo a le don de la faire sortir de ses gonds.

 

Nouveau silence.

 

_Non, non, pas de silence. Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi._

 

– Je pourrais avoir... une nouvelle tulipe ?

 

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et Bokuto lui offrit un nouveau sourire.

 

– Bien sûr ! Viens, entre.

 

Il disparut à l'intérieur de la boutique et Keiji mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits. Est-ce que Bokuto venait réellement de dire qu'il ne trouvait pas ça bizarre ? De quoi voulait-il être sûr ?

 

Petit à petit, il commençait à espérer que peut-être tout cela n'allait pas mener à rien. Qu'il ne verrait pas son sourire qu'à travers une vitre ou de loin, depuis le bout de la rue. Que ses bras n'enserreraient pas seulement des pots de fleur...

 

Il secoua la tête. Décidément, Oikawa commençait à déteindre sur lui.

 

Keiji passa l'embrasure.

 

Et cette fois, il n'allait pas simplement le remercier.

 

**XXX**

 

 **Oikawa [18H24] :** Tu lui as donné ton numéro avec une fleur ?

 

 **Oikawa [18H25] :** Kei-chan, tu es d'un romantique ~

 

 **Oikawa [18H25] :** Je vais finir par être jaloux, tu sais ?

 

 **Oikawa [18H26] :** Oh, et au fait, quand t'auras le temps, glisse lui discrètement que s'il te fait du mal je lui pète les genoux

 

 

**XXX**

**Bokuto [21H01] :** akaashi ? 

 

 **Bokuto [21H02] :** je vérifie que j'ai bien le bon numéro

 

 **Bokuto [21H02] :** parce que ça serait bizarre sinon

 

 **Akaashi [21H04] :** C'est bien moi, Bokuto-san. Je ne pensais pas que vous m’enverriez un message aussi vite.

 

 **Bokuto [21H04] :** c'est marrant

 

 **Bokuto [21H04] :** par message t'es exactement comme en vrai

 

 **Bokuto [21H05] :** je peux totalement imaginer ta voix

 

 **Bokuto [21H05] :** et pourquoi tu me vouvoies, toi ? t'as dit que je devais dire tu, alors fais la même chose !

 

 **Akaashi [21H06] :** Je suis désolé, je parle bizarrement ? Je sais que ne m'exprime pas beaucoup, mais je ne pensais pas que par écrit ça serait la même chose.

 

 **Bokuto [21H07] :** c'est pas bizarre du tout ! au contraire je trouve ça chou

 

 **Bokuto [21H07] :** enfin pas chou comme un animal, hein

 

 **Bokuto [21H08] :** je veux dire genre mignon

 

 **Akaashi [21H09] :** Oh. Je vois. Merci ? Je crois ? C'était un compliment, non ?

 

 **Bokuto [21H10] :** oui oui

 

 **Bokuto [21H10]** : au fait

 

 **Bokuto [21H10] :** on flirte, non ?

 

 **Bokuto [21H11] :** fin' si tu m'as donné ton numéro, ça veut dire que je peux flirter ? ou alors c'était purement professionnel et je vais me faire renvoyer lol

 

 **Bokuto [21H11] :** c'est pas le cas, hein ?

 

 **Akaashi [21H12] :** Oui. Non. Peut-être ? Je t'ai bien donné mon numéro pour flirter (le fait que tu utilises ce mot est assez étonnant d'ailleurs) alors... ne te gêne pas ?

 

 **Bokuto [21H12]** : ok. super. donc techniquement, je peux te demander si tu es libre samedi prochain ?

 


End file.
